Total Drama Fruits Basket
by Silver-the-Umbreon
Summary: The Fruits Basket characters go to a game show called Total Drama and compete for the prize of 100,000 dollars and a wish-come-true! Who could possibly win? And who in the world is Tina?
1. A Bunch of Fruits

**Chapter 1: A Bunch of Fruits**

Chris turns to the camera. "Ah! Is that thing on?" He asks. The camera moves up and down. "What? We're on already!" The camera once again moves up and down. Chris coughs. "Okay then. Hello everyone! As I'm sure you know I'm Chris McLean, and this is the island you all know and love. This season we're mixing it up with Fruits Basket characters! They will all be competing for 100,000 dollars and a wish-come-true fanfic donated be Silver-The-Umbreon! So welcome to **Total Drama Fruits Basket**!"

A wonderful scene takes place with theme music.

A boat is on the dock; Chris is giving his award-winning, cheesy smile to the camera. "Now time for our brand new victims- I mean contestants! First we have Tohru Honda!" Tohru walks off the boat.

"Hello!" She says, giving a genuine smile. The camera focuses on her for a moment until Chris pulls it back towards himself.

"Next up is Yuki Sohma!" Yuki walks off the boat looking slightly annoyed. "Did you like the room arrangements?" Yuki gives Chris a death-glare before turning to the camera and giving a nice bright smile.

"Hello, readers." The camera focuses on Yuki before, once again, being pulled towards Chris.

Chris mumbles something about smiles under his breath. "And next out is Kyo Sohma!" Kyo walks out also looking annoyed. "So, did _you_ like the bed arrangements?" Kyo struggles to hold back a punch.

"If it wasn't for the fact this is a chance to beat Yuki at something, I'd kill you." He says, aggression at its peak. The camera focuses on him, but only briefly before turning back to Chris, who is giving another cheesy smile.

"And out comes Shigure Sohma!" Shigure walks out calmly and smiles at the camera.

"Any high school girls want to come?" He asks with a charming smile. The camera backs up a little before giving a brief look. It quickly turns back to Chris.

"… This will be interesting… Then there was Arisa Uotani!" Arisa walks out carrying an iron pipe.

"Hi." She says. The camera focuses on her before being pulled towards a now annoyed Chris.

Chris gives another cheesy smile. "Next up is Saki Hanajima!" Saki walks out calmly.

She turns to the camera. "Hello." The camera focuses mainly on her black dress until pulled back to Chris.

"Next is Kagura Sohma!" Kagura walks out looking very shy. She then looks at Kyo and runs head first towards the very unlucky cat.

"KYO YOU JERK!" She yells before tackling him. Instantly they're in a fight, Kagura beating Kyo to a pulp.

"Keep on rolling! People eat this sort of stuff up!" Chris says excitedly. The camera focuses on the fight. Kyo is now trying to defend himself but doing a horrible job of it, while Kagura has him in a headlock.

"Hello everyone!" A voice says from the boat. The camera turns back to the dock and finds Momiji. "Hello!" He smiles happily.

"Oh yeah… Other people still on board… Okay, that's Momiji Sohma. So the next person should be Hatsuharu Sohma." Chris says. Haru walks out calmly and flashes a peace sign to the camera.

"Hi." He says calmly. The camera focuses on him, this time Chris doesn't bother to pull it away.

"Then Hatori Sohma should come out." Chris says. Hatori walked calmly and looked at the camera.

"Hello." He says before seeing the fight and sighing. The camera focuses on him briefly before turning towards Chris, who is too busy trying to remember who's next to notice.

"And I think-"

"Hello everyone reading this and Yuki!" Ayame shouts out. He gives a big smile towards the camera.

"Oh come on! How many people can have better smiles than me?" Chris yells out. The camera keeps its focus on Ayame until pulled back to Chris. "And I'm guessing Mine Kuramae is coming out next."

"Hello!" The camera turns to see Mine smiling happily. The camera seems well focused on Mine as Chris yells about how his smile should be the best.

"Fine, next is Kisa Sohma." Chris says. Kisa walks out and looks at the camera, giving a small, shy smile.

"Hello." She says. The camera focuses on her and Chris mutters something about needing a better cameraman.

"And of course Hiro Sohma comes next." Chris says. "I'm paying you to film me, not all the pretty girls and girly boys." Hiro walks out and looks at the camera.

"Is everything going to be filmed?" He asks before walking towards Tohru with Kisa. The camera once again focuses on Kisa until being pulled towards Chris.

"Yes, everything you say and do will be on film!" Chris says while still smiling. "And next should be Ritsu Sohma!" The camera turns to the dock to see not Ritsu but Rin. Rin gives a serious stare at the camera and says nothing. The camera is well focused on her. "Okay. Apparently Isuzu Sohma, AKA Rin, was next. Then Ritsu." Ritsu soon walks out.

"I'm sorry for not coming before Isuzu!" Ritsu says to the camera. The camera focuses on him until Chris pulled the camera to himself once more.

"You're asking to be replaced." He says seriously before giving an award-winning grin. "And next up is Kureno Sohma!" The camera turned to see Kureno. Kureno gave a kind smile.

"Hello." He says before walking towards the group. The camera turns back to Chris.

"And I think Akito Sohma should be next." Chris says. The camera turns to see the ever-smiling Akito walking off the boat.

"Hello, everyone." He says sweetly.

"Then Mitsuru should come out." Chris says. The suicidal editor runs out.

"Life just isn't worth living! Shigure-san still hasn't finished his manuscript!" She screams. The camera focuses on her as she holds a knife above her head.

"And last but not least, Kazuma Sohma!" Chris announces. Instead of Kazuma a 16-year-old girl with medium-long, amber hair and silver eyes skips out.

"Hi!" She says happily to the camera.

"Umm, who are you?" Chris asks.

"Oh, Kazuma couldn't come, so instead I'm here! I'm Tina, one of Silver's favored OC's!" She says.

"Unless you're from 'Fruits Basket', I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Tina pulls a letter out of her backpack.

"Silver thought you might say that, so she told me to give you this and to say she doesn't own 'Fruits Basket' or 'Total Drama Island'!" She says while handing the envelope to Chris. Chris opens the envelope, reveling not only a letter but also a check, puts the check in his pocket and reads the letter.

"Okay, Tina is now part of 'Fruits Basket'. And teams have been decided!" Chris says happily. "Tohru, Akito, Tina, Shigure, Momiji, Hatori, Kisa, Hiro, Mine and Isuzu are the Screaming Foxes! Yuki, Kyo, Kagura, Ayame, Mitsuru, Hatsuharu, Arisa, Saki, Ritsu and Kureno are the Killer Pandas!"

"What?" Kyo yells. "There's no way I'm working with that damned Yuki!"

"Well to bad! You all signed contracts saying you have to stay here until you are eliminated! The first challenge will begin tomorrow!" Chris says.

Confessions Cam/ Quick Interveiw Time

^Hatori^

Hatori sits there looking at the camera. "Is it sanitary to have a camera in the bathroom?"

^Kyo^

Kyo looks annoyed. "I can't believe it, I come here to beet Yuki, and now I have to work with him. _Against_ Tohru!" Kyo looks up at the camera. "And I thought the trip here was bad enough."

^Akito^

Akito shows his venomous smile. "The reason I came was for the wish-come-true. I want that ugly Honda dead. And after all, I'm a shoe in. No one can appose my will."

^Ayame^

Ayame is giving a big smile to the camera. "This is wonderful! I not only get to bond with my little brother more, but I also get to prove my skills to Akito! This will be fabulous!"

^Yuki^

Yuki looks at the camera like it was a cat. "I have to work with Kyo and be near my brother. And I have to go against Tohru. The prize better be worth this."

^Tina^

Tina smiles at the camera. "For those wondering what the letter was, it was a bribe of one million dollars to let me on and let Silver choose the teams for maximum hilarity! Oh and the room arrangements on the boat were for Yuki and Kyo to be in the same room, so you can guess how that went."

^Chris^

Chris is showing off the check. "I got a million dollars just to let some OC in! This is enough money for ten years worth of hair gel!"

^Hatsuharu^

Hatsuharu stares at the camera quietly. "The decisions on teams were quick…"

^Tohru^

Tohru looks at the camera happily. "This should be a lot of fun! I hope Kyo-kun and Yuki-kun are okay. Maybe I can help Chef cook."

^Chef^

Chef looks annoyed. "I didn't come because I don't want to deal with Chris. I'd quit, but I just got a raise."

^Shigure^

Shigure looks at the camera with a charming smile. "I was just kidding about the high school girls… But if any others want to come and talk to a famous novelist like myself, just come."

^Kagura^

Kagura looks at the camera happily. "I'm on the same team as Kyo!"

Chris stands out side the camp looking at the camera. "Well, with teams decided and Chef back, this concludes the first chapter of, **Total, Drama, Fruits Basket**!" Chris says dramatically before the screen fades into black.

**Authors Notes**

First chapter is done! Please review, and send in any ideas you have on challenges, I'll try to put any I get in!**  
**


	2. An Eggcelent Way To Start

**Chapter 2: An Egg-celent Way to Start!**

Chris stood on the dock giving the camera another award winning, cheesy smile. "Last time on Total Drama Fruits Basket," He starts. The scene quickly cuts to flash backs. "The new contestants came, all except one were from the famed mange, 'Fruits Basket,' the last that came out was a mysteries OC named Tina. We picked teams by random, with a little help from Silver-The-Umbreon, of course." The scene cut back to Chris. "Now for the first challenge of **Total, Drama, Fruits Basket**!"

A scene takes place with theme music.

Chris, Chef, and all the campers were on the beach, with two big cauldrons, one red, one green. "Good morning, campers. Today I have good news and great news, the good news is Chef decided to make a special congratulation feast to which ever team wins this challenge!" Chris said happily.

"Shigure, please, for the love of all that is good, finish your manuscript!" Mitsuru screamed.

Shigure smiled. "Why of course, right after the challenge."

^Shigure^

"I've finished them, of course, but Mit-chan should learn to be patient."

"What sort of feast?" Hatsuharu asked.

Chris showed another happy smile. "And that leads to the great news! Today's challenge is to gather eggs!" Chris pauses to see reactions.

"Eggs, that's easy!" Arisa said.

"Not just any eggs, hawk eggs! Each team gets a pot; Screaming Foxes get the green one, Killer Pandas the red. All eggs must be intact hawk eggs, and they only count if they're in the pot. Which ever team has the most eggs in their pot by the time I end it, wins an all you can eat buffet of hard boiled eggs!" Chris explains.

^Kyo^

"Who ever heard of such a stupid challenge? Why should I look for eggs with that damn Yuki?"

^Saki^

"Chris emits interesting waves. I sense jealousy towards Tohru. I think I'll *BEEP* him."

^Tohru^

"Eggs are great! What a wonderful way to start off a show!"

^Tina^

Tina pulls out a piece of paper. "Silver-the-Umbreon does not own Total Drama Island or Fruits Basket. But I am one of her creations." She reads. She puts the card away silently before giving a big smile. "I like hawks!"

Back at the island, the teams were now split up hunting for hawk eggs. Kyo hunted with Kagura (well, actually, Kyo hunted alone but Kagura fallowed…) Kyo started climbing a tree that had a nest. "Kyo, what are you doing?" Kagura asked.

"Getting hawk eggs!" Kyo responded, climbing steadily upwards. He got close to the nest and noticed a bird that was definitely _not_ a hawk. It looked like the extinct arqueopterix (a dino-bird creature) and it was very angry. It made sound between a hissing and a squawk and bit Kyo's hand. "AAAAAH!" Kyo let go and fell to the ground with a painful thunk. Though the dino-bird decided to hold on tight, still biting his hand off.

"Kyo, are you okay!" Kagura squeaked. Kyo responded by standing up and shaking his hand rapidly, trying to get miss-dino-bird off. It held on with a fury. "KYO!"

Kyo started a stream of colorful curses, banging his hand against a tree to get miss-dino-bird off. Miss-dino-bird tried to have Kyo's hand for lunch. "WHAT THE HECK IS THIS THING!"

^Kagura^

"What should I do? That bird may take Kyo's hand if I try to pull it off!"

Back at the scene Miss-dino-bird was doing a fine job of getting Kyo's whole hand into her mouth. Kagura finally made a decision! "KYO, I'LL SAVE YOU!" She yelled before grabbing Miss-dino-bird and running full-charge. That made Miss-dino-bird let go, and was more than terrified about being held by a rampaging Kagura.

Kyo promptly turned into a cat and fainted after having his hand chewed for a good ten minutes.

()()()

In a different part of the island, somewhere in the forest, Kisa and Hiro were looking for hawk eggs. Sadly, neither of them had a clue of where to look so they were just wondering around.

"Maybe that nest up there is a hawk nest." Kisa said, pointing up to a large nest in a tree.

"I'll go look." Hiro said. He started to climb the tree. "There better be an egg in that nest." He muttered under his breath. Finally he got to the nest and found, not an angry mama hawk, but two abandoned eggs! Two very big eggs, both about the size of an adult head… And before people try to point out the real size of a hawk egg, this is no weirder than Miss-dino-bird! Hiro looked surprised to say the least.

"Are there any hawk eggs?" Kisa called.

"Yeah, two." Hiro answered. "…Though how I'm getting them down intact is a different question…" Hiro quietly thought for a moment then looked down at Kisa. "You think you can catch the eggs if I drop them down?"

^Hiro^

"What was I supposed to do? The eggs were bigger than my head!"

Kisa looked a little surprised. "Umm, I'll try." She called back.

"Okay, the eggs are big, so be careful." Hiro said. He picked up one egg and discovered something else. "And they're heavy!" He called before walking to the edge with the first egg. "Ready?"

"Ready!" Kisa said. Hiro carefully dropped the egg down and looked. Kisa luckily caught it and set it down. Hiro gave a sigh of relief. "There are two, right?"

"Yeah." He quickly grabbed it and looked down. "Here comes the next!" He looked to make sure Kisa was ready then dropped it. Kisa grabbed it and set it down, smiling for her accomplishment.

Hiro gave another sigh of relief and started to climb down. But then a noise between a hiss and a squawk came, and a dino-bird jumped on the nest, looking fearsome! It gave another shriek and jumped at Hiro! Hiro dodged, it fell down… Strait towards Kisa!

"EIIII!" Kisa screamed as the dino-bird jumped on her. She was knocked off her feet and had a dino-bird on top of her. But, instead of attacking her, it decided to jump off and run away with one of the eggs.

"Kisa, you okay?" Hiro called before jumping down. He helped the startled Kisa up.

She nodded slightly. "Uh-huh. I'm fine." Kisa looked at the eggs, err, egg. "It took one of the eggs."

Hiro sighed. "You take that egg, I'll keep on searching." Kisa nodded and did so.

^Hiro^

"Could someone please tell me what that thing was!"

^Kisa^

"I hope Hiro is okay…"

()()()

Near the cliffs, Yuki, Haru, and Ayame were on their own search for hawk eggs. Who wants to bet they'll find a dino-bird? Yuki was looking down the cliff for a nest, Haru was looking up the trees, and Ayame was being Ayame.

"Hey, I think I found a hawk nest." Yuki said. On the cliff was indeed a big nest with an egg in it.

"How wonderful! My little brother found an egg for me!" Ayame announced to the world.

"It's not for you." Yuki said in annoyance. Hatsuharu walked towards a big nest that he noticed in a tree. Ayame started dancing around. "I'm going to get it." Yuki said before starting to climb down the mountain. Hatsuharu quietly scaled up the tree with the nest.

Then they heard a noise between a hiss and a squawk. Haru paused before continuing his climb, Yuki stopped for a moment longer.

"What was that?" Yuki called up.

"Why, it was my love for you, dear brother!" Ayame answered happily. "Certainly you feel it too!" Then another hiss/squawk noise came.

"Ayame, I don't know _what_ you're talking about! What is that noise!" Yuki called.

Meanwhile, Haru got up to the nest and found three really big eggs! And a dino-bird, of course… It gave another hiss/squawk and jumped towards Haru. Haru dodged, climbed onto the nest, and looked down.

"Oh! I found what made the noise!" Ayame announced. Dino-bird looked at Ayame for five seconds and then ran at full speed towards him. It jumped on his head and stood its ground. "… MY HAIR!" Ayame started running strait towards the camp, dino-bird clinging for dear life.

Yuki, now in the nest, hastily grabbed the egg and started climbing back up. Hatsuharu grabbed the three eggs and hopped down. Once Yuki got up Hatsuharu walked over and put one arm around Yuki. "What happened?" Yuki asked.

"A dino-bird-thing attacked Ayame's hair." Haru said plainly. "You can have one of the eggs I found."

"No thank-you." Yuki said before shrugging off Hatsuharu's half-hug and walking towards camp.

^Ayame^

The dino-bird was still firmly set on his head. "My hair…" He whined.

^Yuki^

"Okay, I can deal with the stupid cat. I'm sure Rin's going to kill me if Haru keeps this up. And I'm leaving if Ayame keeps on whining about his hair!"

()()()

Somewhere else in the forest, Akito was striding purposely with Shigure and Hatori fallowing. Akito looked up and found a large nest. "Shigure, go up and see if there are any eggs their!" Akito commanded.

Shigure started to climb the tree happily, humming his high-school-girls song. Then came the dreaded dino-bird call! Shigure paused for a moment before climbing up again. Hatori looked around and Akito scowled. "What in the world was that?" Akito asked.

"I'm not sure." Hatori said.

"It makes me sick." Before the discussion could continue, Shigure fell down the tree with a dino-bird on his head and two eggs in his hands. Shigure promptly turned into a dog. "Shigure!" Akito said before the dino-bird jumped at Hatori. Akito, thoroughly terrified of being attacked by an extinct creature, grabbed the eggs and ran.

Hatori soon found that the dino-bird, though refusing to let go, didn't try to scratch his face off. He stood up and gave a small sigh towards Shigure.

^Akito^

"I wasn't about to let that _thing_ attack me!"

^Hatori^

"It seems even on the closest thing I'm ever getting to a vacation I'm being worked to death. Chris was too cheap to call an ambulance, so instead he's dumping all the medical needs on me." The dino-bird, still perched on his head, squawked slightly.

()()()

In yet another part of the forest, Mitsuru, Ritsu, Arisa, and Kureno were on there own hunt for hawk eggs. Well, actually Mitsuru was crying about how Shigure still hadn't finished his manuscript, Ritsu was apologizing to the world for… whatever he was apologizing for… leaving only Arisa and Kureno to actually hunt.

"PLEASE, SOMEONE, PUNISH ME!" Ritsu screamed.

"I'm in hell. That's where I am, hell." Mitsuru mumbled between sobs. Both Arisa and Kureno had given up on helping them a while ago.

"That looks promising." Arisa said pointing to, guess what, a big nest in a tree. Kureno nodded his head in agreement and Arisa started climbing up the tree. Once Arisa was in the nest she found two eggs, one dead hawk, and a dino-bird feasting on said dead hawk. Arisa grabbed the eggs and hopped off quickly. Kureno caught her and set her down, she blushed slightly.

"You okay?" Kureno asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Then the wonderful noise that we've all grown to love came, also known as the dino-bird shriek of terror! Arisa turned towards the nest. "I think we should get going." Kureno nodded and they ran off before the dino-bird hopped down and saw the only two who were still there. That's right, Ritsu (currently climbing a tree and screaming how sorry he is) and Mitsuru (sitting down and crying). The dino-bird, not wanting to get near the panicking Ritsu, runs over to attack Mitsuru.

Mitsuru grabs a branch and swings! Making said dino-bird fly! "WHY CAN'T HE JUST FINISH THE MANUSCRIPT!" She screams. After a moment she blinks, surveys the area with a look of confusion, drops the stick and starts crying again. Ritsu was still screaming about how sorry he was, for what, I don't even want to guess at this point.

()()()

On the beach the rest of the screaming foxes (Tohru, Tina, Momiji, Mine and Isuzu) were walking back. Each had two eggs, except Tina, who had four. Rin was glaring at Tina, in what looks like jealousy, Mine is staring at Tina in that I-can't-wait-to-dress-you-up way, while Momiji and Tohru were talking about how great it was to have such an expert hawk finder on their team. Tina was smiling happily.

^Tina^

Tina has another card in hand and is reading. "Thank you CodyOnTheBounce, marcsgirl, warrior371, DramaRose13, and HunterXYZ for reviewing. You encourage Silver to keep on writing the story so that I can keep living." Tina rips up the paper. "I like hawks!"

^Momiji^

"Tina's amazing! I would hug her if I could! She just said 'blackmail' and a bunch of hawks came out of nowhere and laid eggs for us!"

They put their eggs in and saw that Saki was playing **Dai Hin Min with Chris and Chef. "Revolution!" Chris called. Chef looked annoyed at this point.**

**"Counter revolution." Saki said. Chris got depressed and pulled out a ten-dollar bill and a chocolate bar, handing the ten to a very happy Chef and giving Saki the chocolate. **

"I knew you always win in card games!" Chef said happily.

"Have you guys been playing that game the whole time?" Rin asked.

"I would have gone looking for eggs, but Chris offered me chocolate if I played **Dai Hin Min with him and Chef." Saki explained.**

**At this time they noticed Ayame was crying with a dino-bird on his head.**

**"Wow. Silver wasn't kidding." Tina mumbled.**

**"What?" Momiji asked. **

**"Apparently I'm not the only one who can evoke the author." Tina said. **

**"Yeah, Aya came in a while back, and I almost felt sad for him, so I gave him immunity for the challenge." Chris said.**

**"WHAT!" Yuki yelled. He and Haru just got back, both with three eggs now. Yuki looked ****_really_**** angry. "He didn't even get one egg!" **

**"Yes, but I can understand a hair catastrophe. ****_I_**** definitely couldn't work with an **arqueopterix messing up my hair." Chris said.

Haru calmly put his eggs into the pot and grabbed Yuki's. Right after Haru took his eggs, he snapped. He ran over and attacked Chris with all his Rat-strength, beating him to a pulp. Chef looked very happy.

At this point Hiro and Kisa came back, carrying one egg each. They ignored the scene of Chris getting beaten to a pulp and dumped their eggs. The camera focused on Rin, who glared back angrily. Haru walked over to Rins side, giving her a half hug. "Black Yuki's dangerous." Haru stated plainly.

Arisa and Kureno came back both had two eggs. They dumped the eggs and noticed Chris with mild concern. Then out came Kagura (still carrying miss-dino-bird) screaming out Kyo's name. Then Ritsu ran out (still apologizing) and Mitsuru came, crying. Chef walked over to Mitsuru and handed her a stack of papers. Mitsuru stared at them and then cried more.

Chris was gone at this point, not wanting to be seen by the camera in whatever state he was in so Tina took over. "Well, everyone except those who needed medical attention are here, so lets count those eggs!" Chef walked over and counted the eggs.

"The Killer Pandas have 10 eggs!" Chef called. Some of the Killer Pandas cheered. "Screaming Foxes have 14 eggs!" All the Screaming Foxes present cheered happily.

"I'M SORRY!" Ritsu screamed. He started running around, apologizing, happened to nock over both pots in the process, and even trampled the eggs. No prize dinner for the winners.

^Yuki^

"It was hard to choose who to vote off. Most of our team didn't get eggs. I decided to vote off that stupid cat, but I'd rather vote Ayame off."

^Kyo^

Kyo's left hand was bandaged up. "It's not my fault that I couldn't get any eggs! How the hell was I supposed to get rid of the damn dino-bird?"

()()()

Chris was at the campfire with a plate of marshmallows. "Here I have the only thing that can keep you off the boat of losers. There are 10 of you, and only 9 marshmallows. When I call your name, you come get your marshmallow. If you don't get a marshmallow, you must walk the Dock of Shame, get in the Boat of Losers, and leave. And you can't come back. _Ever_. Now lets start. Aya."

Ayame was still crying about his hair. "…I'll help you with that in a moment. Yuki." Yuki got up and grabbed the marshmallow. "Hatsuharu. Arisa. Kureno. Ritsu. Kagura. Mitsuru." They all got up and grabbed a marshmallow.

"And then there were two. Kyo," The camera turned to focus on him. "You not only didn't get an egg, but also got hurt. Not looking good for you."

"It isn't my damn fault!" Kyo yelled.

"Yeah, and that attitude of yours isn't helping either. Saki." The camera turned to Saki. "You didn't even _try_ to get eggs." Saki stayed silent.

Big dramatic pause

**Insert annoying commercial break here.**

"Kyo." Chris announced clearly. Kyo got up and grabbed the marshmallow in triumph. "Looks like you're the first to go, Saki."

"Yes, but I did zap you. Which was my only plan." Saki said calmly.

"What!" Chris looked worried. He gulped nervously. "Yo-you're kidding, right?" Saki shook her head slowly, got up, and walked over to the dock of shame.

Tina ran in. "WAIT!" She called. Saki paused. "Silver told me to get everyone's autograph before they left!" Saki smiled.

"I'd love to give the author my autograph." Saki said happily.

"Good, because you're her favorite character and she can literally make my life hell if you don't sign on this book." Tina said, holding out an autograph book and a pen. Saki signed it and then left. "New rule. Anyone who gets voted off must sign this book before leaving!" Tina announced.

Chris had fainted at this point. "Okay, I'll finish this off." Tina said. "One down, 18 to go. Who will get voted off next? Will the arqueopterix get off Ayame's head? Is Chris really going to hear voices for the next few days? All this and more will be answered next time on, **Total… Drama… Fruits Basket**!" And the scene fades.


	3. Gender Swapping Fun

**Chapter 3: Gender Swapping Fun**

Chris stands on the dock, smiling happily. "Last time on Total Drama Fruits Basket." The scene cuts to snippets from last time. "The fruity stars went on their first real challenge looking for hawk eggs. Dino-birds came to plague them and Tina showed how good she was with hawks. Kyo got his hand chewed off and Ayame had a hair catastrophe. And because of Ritsu the Screaming Foxes didn't get their prize of eggs for dinner." Chris summarizes, the scene comes back to him. "Oh, and Saki didn't zap me, ha!" A pause as Chris stops himself. "Ahem, will we see more dino-birds? Will Tina be punished for using blackmail on the author? Will Ayame's hair be okay? All this and more will be answered on this episode of, **Total, Drama, Fruits Basket**!"

We all know and love this theme song, use imagination to think of the scene.

The campers were at the cafeteria, with all luck, they had convinced Chef and Chris to let Tohru help with the cooking. Yuki was currently sleep walking, Tina recording him sleep walking. "I don't even want to think of how many people will pay through the nose to get this on DVD." She mumbled the dino-bird happened to be on her shoulder. Mitsuru and Ritsu were talking to each other about Shigure (Mitsuru complaining, Ritsu apologizing) while Shigure was with Hatori and Ayame.

"I couldn't get any sleep, I kept having nightmares about that dino-bird." Ayame said.

"_She's_ an archaeopteryx and her name's Azula!" Tina called, the dino-bird, Azula, squawked a little. "And whoever can figure out where I got the name from gets this video of Yuki sleepwalking for free!"

"Anyway, I'm just glad Chris-chan decided to give me some of his hair care products." Ayame finished. Akito was eating next to Tina, much to both of their dislike.

"You should stop filming my rat." Akito said.

"Don't worry, I'll give you a cut of the prophet." Tina replied.

"I don't want money, I want you to stop filming my rat!" Akito almost yelled.

"Well I _need_ people to want me here, because I'm pretty sure Silver's not going to help me anymore." Tina said seriously. When did Tina get a serious side?

"STOP FILMING MY RAT!" Akito yelled in fury. Tina turned around and started filming Kyo, who was eating next to Tohru and Kagura.

"Good idea Akito, I should have remembered Silver's a big Kyo fan. I can use this as a bribe!" Tina said happily. Kyo looked up and scowled at the camera. "Do something funny, Kyo."

"DON'T FILM MY CAT EITHER!" Akito yelled. Tina ignored him. Akito used his tray to swat Tina's camera, making the camera fly to the wall. No Kyo video for me…

"Azula, see if we still have the sleepwalking Yuki video." Tina said calmly. Azula hopped off her shoulder and ran over to check the camera. "If you want to win, I advise you let me use bribes and reviewers to help win. Oh, and Silver doesn't own Fruits Basket or TDI in anyway." Akito was silently looking away angrily.

"You're going first." He mumbled.

Then Chris came in, everyone looked at him and his cheesy smile. "Good morning fruit stars! Ready for this weeks challenge?" Chris asked.

Yuki woke up and looked around. "What's going on?" He asked.

"This weeks challenge is a fashion show!" Chris announced.

"Thank-you Warrior371 for the contribution of this challenge." Tina read off a small notepad. "Your free Yuki T-shirt will be on Ebay for 20$."

Chris glared at her. "Don't interrupt me, ever." He said sternly. "Here are the rules, each team will have three models, one announcer and everyone can help with designing. You'll each be provided with a box full of fabrics. Oh, and cross-dressing is a must, boys have to wear dresses or skirts while girls wear pants or shorts." Chris explained.

"WHAT?" Half the room yelled, Akito being the loudest. Tina pulled an envelope from her pocket.

"Silver told me to give you this." Tina said while giving Chris the envelope. He opened it and read it quietly before smiling.

"Both Yuki and Akito have to be models." Chris stated while putting some money from the envelope into his pocket.

"What?" Yuki yelled. "I'm not going to dress up in a dress again!"

"I refuse to be a model!" Akito yelled.

"Then you both loose the challenge." Chris said. "And we even had a prize of a spa trip for whoever won."

"…Fine. But _he's_ not dressing me!" Yuki said while pointing at Ayame.

"But I could make you the best of the best up there, little brother." Ayame protested.

"I'll do it." Akito said. "And I'm a girl, so I wear guy clothes." Many shocked gasps are made.

"Nice try." Chris said. "Prove it."

"She is, Silver just wrote the first chapter before finding out and never bothered to correct herself. So now she's using this as a way to reveal Akito's a girl." Tina said while examining her damaged camera. "Looks like the Yuki video's still intact. I should make a few copies and sell them at an auction." Azula chirped at this.

"Good enough for me!" Chris said. "Chef, bring out the boxes!" Chef, who was still in the kitchen, walked out with two large cardboard boxes filled with fabric. One had a picture of red fox with its mouth open and tail bristled, the other had a picture of a green panda holding a knife. He dropped them in front of their appropriate teams and stomped back to the kitchen mumbling something about a paycheck. "You each have five hours to decide who else will be models, who will be your announcer, and to make the outfits." Chris said before leaving. They picked up their boxes and went to their cabins.

**(KP)**

Ayame opened the box to see what he had to work with (of course he's making the clothes). In the box he found one thing immediately. Pink. Lots of pink. He started to pull out the first pink cloth he touched. It turned out to be a beautiful pink ball gown, with a note pinned to it. It said,

"Yuki's dress,

"You may customize it in any way you see fit, but Yuki must wear this dress. This is why you don't beat up Chris."

**^Yuki^**

"What did I do to disserve this? Sure, I beat Chris to a pulp, but who wouldn't? Heck, afterwards Chef thanked me and rewarded our team with pizza. Kyo is never letting me forget this… uhg."

Ayame smiled more and set it aside. He then proceeded to pull out the next peace of fabric, which happened to be a pair of pink velvet pants. "I can't wait to customize this stuff." He said.

"Why the hell did we get all pink?" Kyo asked to no one in particular.

"Shut-up you stupid cat. At least you don't have to wear it." Yuki shot out.

"Maybe we all got pink." Arisa said.

After much argument and groans from everyone but Ayame (who was looking forward to designing the clothes) and Ritsu (who was now apologizing for the clothes being pink), they found they had two dresses, a pair of pants, a long sleeve shirt, and lots of random pink fabric, glitter, thread, etc.

"So who wants to be a model?" Haru asked plainly.

"Uh, um. Could I maybe be one of the models?" Ritsu asked meekly.

"Why of course, Rit-chan! You'll look fabulous in this dress!" Ayame said happily.

"I'll be the other model." Kagura called.

"Okay, and _I'll_ be the announcer!" Ayame cheered. This was his challenge.

**^Ritsu^**

"Ayame thinks I'll do good! I-I feel so happy!"

**^Ayame^**

"I'd love to be a model myself, but the dress has 'Ritsu' written all over it."

**(SF)**

Mine opened the box and found everything was dark green camouflage. Mine pulled out a piece of fabric, which happened to be a pair of military pants that looked like they'd fit Kisa perfectly.

"Those look cute." Tohru said.

"It looks like we only got olive green camo clothes." Rin said while glaring at Tina.

Tina smiled. "…" She opened her mouth to talk, but nothing happened.

"What happened? Kyo got your tongue?" Akito asked while smiling.

"!" She tried to shout or make any noise, but still nothing would come out. After a few attempts of talking she got up and stormed out, Azula fallowing close behind.

"Should I check to see if she's okay?" Hatori asked in mild concern.

"No. Let her suffer." Akito said with an evil look in her eye.

**^Tina^**

"Is my voice back?... Apparently. Okay, as I feared, this is definitely Silver's way of punishing me for using blackmail on her last chapter." She pulled out her notepad. "Thank-you neko-naito and Grey Clouds That Thunder for reviewing. It means a lot to Silver." She put the notepad away. "Yeah, she's too lazy to put in an A/N but she can still make me useless to my team."

Meanwhile, Mine was still pulling out clothes. She found a small, Kisa-sized military outfit, along with an Akito-sized one, a dress, and random green fabric, glitter, thread, etc. "Kisa, how'd you like to model?" Mine asked.

"Sure." Kisa smiled a little.

"Oo, ooh! I'll model too! I'll model too!" Momiji hopped around excitedly.

That's when Mine went into her "I-can't-wait-to-dress-you-up" mode. "Great, I'll get started on customizing this stuff." She started mumbling about how the pants would look better with glitter.

"And I'll be the announcer!" Shigure sang. This is when Tina got back with Azula perched on her head. She sat down quietly and smiled.

"Tina-san, are you okay?" Tohru asked.

Tina opened her mouth to say something, though nothing came so she just nodded instead. Azula chirped a little. "Are you sure? I could check." Hatori said. Tina nodded her head again to say everything was fine.

"Then why aren't you talking?" Isuzu asked. Tina opened her mouth, remembered she couldn't talk and pulled out her notepad and a pen. The second she started to write something down Azula made a hiss/squawk noise, grabbed the pen from her hand and attacked it viciously like it was Kyo's hand. Splattering red ink around.

"See! I told you that thing was evil!" Akito screamed while running behind Shigure. Tina started to say her _"She's-an-archaeopteryx,"_ speech, but without words. Azula snapped the pen in two getting red ink on everything and then calmly walked back to Tina, nuzzling her slightly.

"Looks like Azula doesn't like red pens." Momiji said. Tina mouthed the word _"Traitor"_ to Azula, who seemed to smile as a response.

"That crazy psychopath dino-bird just snapped, what if it attacks one of us next?" Hiro said. Tina then picked up Azula and hugged her protectively to say, _"You're _not_ taking Azula away from me!"_

"Interesting that Azula would only attack the pen." Shigure commented.

"I say it goes!" Akito said, still using Shigure as a shield. "That's obviously just its first victim!" Tina once again said her _"She's an archaeopteryx,"_ speech.

"Well, no one got hurt and I don't think Tina has any intention of letting us get rid of Azula, so lets just get back to working on winning this challenge." Hatori said. They all agreed and discussed what they should have on their outfits and what they should say.

**^Akito^**

"I still want that _thing_ gone. Along with that ugly slut, Tina."

()()()

At the dock of shame, Chris was waiting for some very important guest-stars. Finally the boat of losers docked and Chris gave a smile to see his VIP guest-stars. "Glad you could make it, this should make the rating skyrocket." Chris said. The camera was conveniently pointing towards Chris so you couldn't see who they were.

"Well, it took some serious consideration, but I couldn't just ignore my fans." A male voice said sweetly.

"The only reason I came was to criticize the idiots you dragged into this." A female voice said harshly.

"I can keep any dresses that fit right?" A different female voice asked.

"Yep, any outfits you like you can have." Chris confirmed.

()()()

After lots of complaining, redesigning, arguing, and Tina sighing, both teams were ready to go. The Killer Pandas had Yuki, Ritsu, and Kagura as models while Ayame had prepared a speech for each. And the Screaming Foxes had Akito, Kisa, and Momiji as models while Shigure just came up with whatever came to mind. All the other fruity stars sat on the benches as to be the audience, while Tina was near the walkway and had a camera, ready to take many pictures and sell them on Ebay.

"Welcome to the Total Drama Fashion Show!" Chris said into the mic on stage. "Today we'll be watching three contestants from both teams embarrass themselves by strutting down the catwalk and striking a pose after their announcer announces them. After each humiliation we'll have our three guest-star judges say what they thought and give a number between one and ten on how bad they were, ten being the worst and one being the least bad! And here are our three guest-stars, Lindsay." Chris starts.

Lindsay comes from behind the audience and walks towards the judge table while waving her hand. "Hi, it's so nice to see you all!" She says happily.

"Justin." Chris says after Lindsay sits down.

Justin, being Justin, walks down the catwalk (with his theme music playing), smiles, and waves. This makes all the girls go gaga, even Akito (though she tried so hard to hide it). Azula also goes gaga while Tina starts snapping shots, making Justin pose reflexively. Soon enough Tina stops, smiling contently. Justin finally sits down in the middle, making Lindsay go more gaga, and does his hair-flip-thingy.

"And finally, the girl we all know and love, Heather!" Chris said.

Heather walks the same rout as Lindsay, though she glares instead of smiling of course. She sits down on the other side of Justin. "Well, start already!" She snaps. Tina runs over with the autograph book and a pen. "What?" Tina opens it to a page, and offers the pen to Heather. She takes the pen hesitantly and signs her name. Tina gives a thankful smile, moves to Justin and does the same thing again Justin signs it without hesitation. She then gets an autograph from Lindsay before running back to her camera spot. She gives Chris a thumbs-up.

"Okay, now on to the show, lets start with the Killer Pandas." Chris says before getting off stage and sitting next to Chef in the audience.

Ayame walks on stage and grabs the mic. "Welcome to the Killer Pandas fashion show, let's start with our first contestant, Rit-chan!" Ayame said loudly. Heather takes an instant dislike of him; Justin also seems annoyed (probably jealous), while Lindsay starts to go gaga over the new eye candy.

Some good catwalk music starts playing as Ritsu walks out meekly, but quickly straitens up, walking stiffly down the catwalk with all the courage he can muster. He had a pink sundress with spaghetti straps that went to his knees. It hung freely on his figure and had all sorts of flower designs embroidered on it, along with glitter to make him shine. He also had a pair of pink flip-flops, completing the look. His pace quickened as he noticed how many people were watching him and nearly jumped when Tina flashed her camera. He stopped at the end and struck a pose. Sadly, through panic he did a disco pose, surly that will add some points. Tina kept taking pictures anyway; they'd still sell at insanely high prices on Ebay. The music ended and he stopped posing.

"And what do the judges have to say?" Ayame asked.

Lindsay started. "I love the dress! It's soooo cute! I give it an eight!" Of course, Lindsay forgot that higher is worst. Ritsu smiled at this, he probably also forgot higher is worst.

Heather gave her opinion next. "The dress is too pink and you walk like you're about to run at any moment. And disco is not a fashion show pose. Nine." Many of the Sohmas in the audience had a déjà vu feeling and a new found loathing of Heather. Ritsu starts to panic.

"I'M SORRY! I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN A MODEL! I DON'T DISERVE THIS DRESS, OR BEING ON THIS SHOW, OR LIVING! I DESIRVE TO BE PUNISHED! PLEASE PUNNISH ME!" And he keeps on going in full panic mode. Heather looked almost afraid, almost. Lindsay looked concerned; Ritsu was running around at this point and in danger of falling off stage. Justin seemed less worried now (once again, his title as hottest guy is safe).

"The dress itself was pretty good, but you need to learn to give to the crowd. Six." Justin said calmly while Ritsu was still apologizing frantically. Tina took pictures of this as Ritsu hopped off stage and kept on running.

"23 points for Ritsu." Chris called.

Ayame proceeded. "Next up we have Kagura." He said.

The music came on again and Kagura strutted out, swinging her hips as she moved. She wore the pink velvet pants and the long sleeve shirt with a pair of four-inch spikes to finish the look. The shirt had a cat head be-dazzled on it with "I (heart) Kyo" embroidered under it. She also had a black choker on (probably one of Haru's). She kept her pace even and with a smile on her face. Kagura even turned to Tina and winked as Tina took pictures. When she got to the end she struck a pose, one hand on her hip the other high in the air with her head tilted to the side slightly. Tina clicked the camera repeatedly trying to get the perfect shot to sell. The music stopped and Kagura waited for the judgment.

"How wonderful do you think that was?" Ayame asked.

Once again, Lindsay started excitedly. "Oooo, I absolutely _love_ those pants, and the shirt's soooo cute! I give it a nine!"

"Thanks." Kagura said.

Heathers turn to "comment" on her. "Once again, way too pink. And who is Kyo, your cat or something? I give it a six." She said harshly. Not out to make any new friends I see.

Justin gave Kagura the smile that has made a thousand eyes turn into hearts. "The outfit is nice and makes a statement, and your walking was great. But you should tone it down on the pose, five." Justin said. Does anyone else have the feeling he's done this before?

"Thank-you." Kagura said before getting off stage and sitting next to Kyo in the audience.

"20 points for Kagura." Chris called again.

"And for the finally, my dear baby brother Yuki Sohma!" Ayame announced.

The music started and Yuki walked out, red as a tomato. The pink ball gown went down to his ankles, the sleeves didn't quite make it to his elbows and it had frills and glitter lots of glitter. He also wore a small gold tiara on his head and had six-inch glass spike-heals. Yuki walked down the catwalk with his arms stretched out, trying ever so hard to keep his balance. Tina took pictures like crazy, making Yuki even redder. And all the while the audience was either trying to hold back laughter or laughing out loud (except Tohru of course, she's too nice to laugh). He got to the end and froze, trying to balance and keep any shred of dignity he had.

"And certainly my dear baby brother will get the best score." Ayame said.

Lindsay was practically jumping out of her seat. "That dress is by far the best I've seen yet, I can't wait to have it. Ten!" I think we have another prince Yuki fan-girl!

Heather was next. "What is with you people and pink? And heals are great, but six-inch glass spikes are just ridicules. And the tiara, what are you, eight? I give it a seven." Yuki gives a blank expression, probably having flashbacks. Anyone else having déjà vu?

Finally Justin gives out his number. "Ten." Jealous much?

"27 points for Yuki, ouch. Well that leaves Killer Pandas with 70 points, lets see if the Screaming Foxes can do better." Chris said while Yuki took the tiara and heals off before storming away.

After Ayame sat down (next to Hatori of course) Shigure came up and grabbed the mic. "Welcome to the Killer Pandas fashion show, let's start with the beautiful tiger lily, Kisa Sohma!"

Military marching music came and Kisa walked shyly out. She was in the military outfit with boots and a helmet, Mine had put glitter on it and it even had tiger strips bedazzled on. Kisa quickly got in the beat and marched. Tina snapped a few shots happily; Mine had done wonders to the outfit! At the end she saluted to the crowd, Tohru cheered and Tina snapped more pictures for Ebay. Music ended and Kisa dropped her arms.

"I give it a five. It's cute in that little sister way, but I just don't really like military clothes." Lindsay said simply.

"I wonder why." Heather commented sarcastically. "Well, it's an improvement from the pink fest, but the glitter goes too far, seven."

"It's cute and well thought out. Three." Justin seemed much more relaxed now.

"Thank-you." Kisa gave one of her very sweet smiles and sat next to Tohru and Hiro.

"15 for Kisa, wow lowest yet." Chris commented.

"Next is the hyper rabbit, Momiji Sohma." Shigure announced.

The normal fashion show music came on and Momiji skipped out. He was wearing a camo halter dress, be-jeweled with gem bunnies, going to just above his knees, accompanied by army boots and an army cap. He was literally skipping on the catwalk, Tina started flashing the camera and Momiji stuck his tongue in a cute way. He jumped to the pose spot and did little bunny ears with his arms. Tina was happy to get a many of pictures of this pose, all to be sold later. He awaited his judgment.

Lindsay started before Shigure could say anything. "That's soooo cute! Usually, I don't like camo clothes, but that's adorable! Seven, hands down."

"First it's pink, now it's green! And what's with the rabbits? Eight." Heather said harshly. Can't wait to see Akito's reaction.

"It's cute, and once again very creative. I say six." Justin said nicely. Momiji is cute, not hot... ah, growth spurt time will be fun...

Momiji hopped down and sat between Tohru and a very annoyed Kyo. "21 for Momiji." Chris stated.

"And last but certainly not least, my beautiful flower Akito Sohma." Shigure announced, a bit too enthusiastically.

The marching music started again and Akito marched out purposefully, obviously unhappy. She had clothes similar to Kisa's but hers had been splattered with red ink and nothing else. No glitter. No bedazzled anything. Nothing but what seemed to be blood. She was also carrying what I hope is a fake rifle gun. Akito glared as Tina took pictures, how very Akito. At the end she aimed the gun at the crowd to pose. Yes. Very Akito.

"What do our judges have to say about this performance?" Shigure asked.

Lindsay started. "Uhhm... Very... Interesting? I'd have to say three."

And now for the clash of titans! "...Actually, I like it." Heather gave a sly smile. "Two." Wow. Anticlimactic much.

Justin looked un-amused. "Seven." Why? We may never know.

Akito scowled at Justin. "That's 12 for Akito, wow, lowest score!" Chris said before Akito could do anything. She walked down and sat next to Kureno. Shigure sat next to Ayame.

Chris went back to the stage. "That leaves the Screaming Foxes with 48 points!" Said team cheered. "Which means the Killer Pandas win."

"WHAT!" They all yelled.

"I said it was to embarrass you guys. And Yuki was by far the most humiliated. So see you at the ceremony."

**^Yuki^**

Yuki is still in the dress. "I'm still deciding if winning was worth the humiliation. I don't even _want_ to go to a spa. I'm never letting my brother design my clothes again. Ever."

**^Akito^**

"I get the best score and lose. This challenge was fixed! How dare Chris say I, God, lost! I don't lose!" Akito pauses a minute to gain back her composure. "Well, at least we'll be rid of that ugly slut Tina."

**^Tina^**

"I _could_ convince Akito to vote Tohru off instead, but then Silver would have to endure the wrath of Tohru lovers world-wide." Tina pulled out her notepad. "Silver would like to give thanks to her friend, who we will call Tiger-girl, who described Momiji's dress." She put the pad away. "I'll accept my fate as second voted off."

**^Momiji^**

"I think I did good as a model, and the judges did give me the best score."

**^Isuzu^**

"First Tina goes and uses her OC-ness to win the first challenge, then she can't speak and we lose. I don't like her, she cheats and the author can manipulate the challenges through her."

**^Tohru^**

"I feel sad for Yuki, he looked really upset. And I hope Tina's okay. Maybe some tea would help her."

**^Shigure^**

"Hmmm, I thought for sure if we lost a challenge Tohru would be the first to leave. But now Akito wants us to vote off Tina. Too bad too, I liked having a high school girl who wasn't family or too innocent."

**^Hatori^**

"Akito wants us to vote Tina off. She seems to be sick though. It would be bad to leave her on that death-trap of a boat if she really is coming down with something."

**^Kisa^**

"Onee-chan doesn't have to leave! I'm a little sad that Tina has too leave, but I'm really happy that Onee-chan and Hiro don't have to."

**^Hiro^**

"I'm glad that Tina's leaving, she's just an OC sent here to bribe Chris and tell the disclaimer so the author doesn't have to."

**^Mine^**

"Ayame still stands as the best designer of cloths, but I blame our choice of clothes. I do _much_ better with dresses."

()()()

The Screaming Foxes were now at the elimination ceremony. Chef was holding a plate of marshmallows for Chris. "Here we have to only thing keeping you on this island, the marshmallows of safety. If you get one, you can stay. If you don't, you must go to the dock of shame, board the boat of losers and leave. And you can never come back. _Ever_." Chris said seriously.

"Hatori." Hatori got up and grabbed a marshmallow. "Shigure. Kisa. Hiro. Momiji." They all fallowed suit. "Mine. Isuzu. Akito." They took their marshmallows; Akito had a small, but chilling smile. "As we know Akito has power over the zodiac, and since all except Tohru and Tina are members of the zodiac, Akito has the power to vote off who she hates most. Much like Heather did, only she doesn't have to have an argument."

"Just get it over with." Akito snapped.

Chris looked annoyed. "Don't interrupt me. Ever. I'm trying to make this suspenseful so the rating will go up."

"I don't care! Just get her off the island _now_!" Akito hissed.

"Fine. Tohru, the last marshmallow is yours. Tina, congrats, you got Akito to hate you with a passion without getting any of the zodiac to love you." Chris said while still glaring at Akito. Tohru took the last marshmallow and Tina (with Azula perched on her shoulder) pulled out an envelope and handed it to Chris. After reading it and smiling widely at the end, Chris said, "Welcome to the show as co-star! Tina is now in charge of setting up challenges and clarifying rules!"

"WHAT!" Akito screamed for the third time that day.

"Yep, and Chef gets an all expense-paid trip to where ever he likes! I'll be doing the cooking too!" Tina said happily.

"Oh, _now_ you speak!" Akito yelled.

"Silver was mad at me for blackmailing her, so she stopped me from communicating with you guys for the challenge. Azula is Silver's, so she had to attack the pen so I couldn't help you." Tina explained.

"And why should you be allowed to stay?" Rin asked.

"Because I still need to get all your autographs." Azula chirped in agreement. "Now that I, the OC, has been voted off will the Screaming Foxes have any chance of winning the next challenge? Will Akito hate Azula and I more than Tohru? Will people dislike me forever now? To find out, tune in next time to, **Total. Drama. Fruits Baskets!**" Tina said before the scene faded out.


End file.
